Blast from the Past
by sphinx005
Summary: Sequel to The Next Best Thing. Allie and Fulton are currently going strong but Allie gets the shock of her life when she receives a 'blast from the past'. A past she thought could never return. What does this mean for her and Fulton?
1. Happy Family

**Sequel to The Next Best Thing (which I suggest you should read first to familiarise yourself with the OCs and the plot of the story - warning it is long!!). Thanks to all who reviewed, it hit over 100 reviews!! **

**Allie gets the shock of her life when she receives a 'blast from the past'. A past she thought could never return. What does this mean for her and Fulton?**

**Timeline is approx 2-3 years after the end of The Next Best Thing.**

Allie Taylor was relishing a rare quiet moment as she stared at the pile of clothes on her bed and the empty suitcase next to it.

It was always during these quiet moments that she found herself missing her first love the most. She often wished that she had've woken up from her coma following the accident much sooner in order to at least say goodbye to him. She knew it was beyond her control but it still didn't stop her from occasionally playing the 'what if' game.

What if Dean Portman hadn't died after the car wreck? What if Dean's mother hadn't hated her with every fibre of her being? What if his father hadn't tried to kill the entire family? What if her parents never divorced and she had to stay in New York?

_Stop it!_ she told herself before she got too out of control. Once she started playing the 'what if' game it was sometimes hard to stop.

Besides, it wasn't fair to Fulton.

Fulton Reed, the new love of her life. He'd been there for her in ways she could never thank him for. He'd been there for her when Kate Portman accused her of murdering her husband, he'd been there for her when she woke up from the coma, he was the one to tell her Dean had gone, he was there for her before, during and after that horrible funeral, he was the one she told about her pregnancy, he was there for her when she was undergoing a custody battle for Sarah and now he was there for her as her boyfriend.

_It's a bloody long list when you really think about it!_ Allie joked to herself.

That snapped her out of her daydream and she turned back towards the stereo on the shelf and briefly looked through her CD collection.

Picking out the Rolling Stones' 40 Licks she played the disc into the player and selected an old song her and Hayley used to listen to, well listening wasn't really the right word for it, more like dance around like a bunch of idiots was more like it.

"I see a red door and I want to paint it black" she sang turning her attention back towards her packing task.

"No colors anymore I want them to turn black" she continued as she folded a pair of jeans.

"I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes"

"I have to turn my head until my darkness goes" she continued throwing a little head banging into the mix.

She didn't hear the door open and close downstairs.

It wasn't until she heard another voice behind her

"I see a line of cars and theyre all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back"

"Argh don't do that!" Allie laughed as she whipped around startled to see Fulton standing behind her grinning.

"I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day"

Fulton continued singing as he half danced, half wiggled his way towards her and kissed her hello.

"You are such a dag, where are the kids?" Allie asked grinning as he enveloped her in his arms and squeezed her gently.

"Sarah's enduring Bob the Builder with Deanna. That kid has the patience of a saint!" Fulton reported.

"She's not a kid anymore Fult, she's sixteen in three months" Allie reminded him.

"I know but to me she's always gonna be the little girl who followed me and her big brother around" Fulton replied.

"Aw!" Allie teased placing her head on his chest.

"Baby why do you smell like a happy meal?" Allie asked when she caught a whiff of the inmistakable scent of a McDonald's cheeseburger. It was one of the many things she craved whilst pregnant with Deanna.

"Oh that, well _your daughter_ it seems has inherited the Portman ability to throw food in a public place" Fulton grinned. In his eyes, Deanna could get away with murder.

"Hey I heard that!" Sarah called from downstairs.

"That girl has the most incredible hearing ability ever" Allie whispered.

"I know" Fulton whispered back.

"Anyway, what do you mean the Portman ability? I remember when YOU pushed Hayley's icecream into her face. What happened to, what was it that Dean said? Oh yeah 'The master of food throwing'?" Allie laughed.

"He said that?" Fulton beamed.

"Yep, he sure did" Allie smiled. Fulton got excited at the littlest things. It was one of the things she found cute about him.

"Hmm" Fulton looked proud that his best friend would have said that.

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this all day, I really have to finish packing" Allie peeled herself off of Fulton's chest and stepped out of his arms.

"Do you have to go?" Fulton pouted trying to reel her back in.

"Yes, its Hayley's first show" Allie reminded him.

Hayley had graduated from FIDM in LA and had been selected to showcase her line as part of a show for LA's 'hot up and coming designers'. Hayley had especially been excited and had immediately called her best friend begging her to come.

"She'll have others, wont she?" Fulton replied cheekily.

"Oh you are so mean!" Allie poked him laughing. Fulton and Hayley did get along these days but there was a time when they hated each other's guts. Granted, it was because they nearly had a fist fight during their break up. A break up that was legendary around Eden Hall's gossip lines.

And the story of Allie Taylor and Dean Portman reuniting in the rain ran right along side it.

"But I'll miss you and the kids aren't home, it'll be a whole week just to ourselves!!" Fulton wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Guys that is so gross!" Sarah Portman poked her head through the door.

"Yeah gross!" three year old Deanna Taylor-Portman mimicked. She loved repeating everything her older sister said.

"You wanna see gross, I'll show you gross!" Fulton laughed and shoved his finger up his nose.

"EW!" Sarah screeched and Allie doubled over in laughter when Deanna started doing the same thing as Fulton.

"Babe, we shouldn't show Dee things like that, next she'll be eating it too" Allie laughed.

"Nope, already taken care of" Fulton laughed when Deanna promptly stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Mommy, when do I go see grandpa?" Deanna asked in her three year old voice. Obviously it didn't come out sounding like that but that's what she was meaning. She'd started speaking actual words that were distinguishable just after her second birthday

"Tomorrow, and we get to see Bash and his brothers and sisters too" Allie replied looking forward to seeing Bash again. She was thinking about bringing the dog back to Boston on the return trip home now that Deanna was old enough to know how to behave around such a large dog.

"Sarah are you packed for Amy's?" Allie asked. Even though Sarah begged and begged Allie to take her to LA with her, Allie had declined since Sarah had school. But she did promise the girl that she'd take her during her spring break. Even Fulton agreed to visit the West Coast with them.

"Yeah, can you bring me back something cool?" Sarah asked hopefully. Obviously she was itching for more of Hayley's designs. Hayley always sent over anything that wasn't sold and out of season across to Sarah and Allie. She always sent over the first of anything too. Hayley liked to have her best friend's opinion on anything she was doing.

"I'll see what I can do!" Allie replied eying Fulton slyly.

The pair had a plan to buy Sarah a car for her 16th birthday and Allie was going to start looking around in LA for some prices and models whilst she had the opportunity to do so without Sarah finding out.

"Cool, come on Deanna mommy has to finish packing. Lets go play outside" Sarah suggested.

"Be careful" Allie warned. It was a warning she issued each time they went outside but she felt it was necessary with the complex having a communal backyard. One day her and Fulton would get a proper house with a real backyard for them to live in but it just wasn't possible at the moment.

"We will!" Sarah called back

"We will" Deanna copied.

"She's such a little smartass!" Fulton exclaimed when the partners in crime had left.

"Who Sarah or Deanna?" Allie grinned.

"Well I was gonna say Deanna but both!" Fulton laughed kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and letting her get back to her packing in peace.

"Hmm and I wonder where they get it from" she said softly to herself smiling as she placed a sweater in the suitcase.


	2. Sweet Home Minnesota

"You know you are just as bad as Hayley" Sarah declared as she watched Fulton lug Allie's suitcases from the trunk of the car.

"In fairness two are Deanna's" Allie retorted poking her tongue out at her 'sister'.

"But three are yours!" Sarah had her late brother's knack for delivering burns.

"Yeah with enough space to bring back something cool" Allie had the last word.

"Okay, fair enough" Sarah grinned. The promise of a gift from her 'aunt Hayley' was reason enough to drop it.

For the first time in their travelling history, they got their luggage checked without any dramas.

"Doggie!" Deanna had declared when the Airport Security dogs walked past them. The officer accompanying the dog had even let her pat "Wags" which delighted both her and the dog.

Allie and Fulton shook their heads and smiled. Deanna had Dean's charm when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Okay so call me when you reach Minnesota" Fulton instructed.

"Sure" Allie replied taking her carry on from him and giving him a hug.

"And again when you reach LA and don't let Hayley lead you astray" Fulton said and Allie wondered for a moment if he were serious. She decided he probably was considering they both knew how her best friend could be when she was excited about something.

"Yes sir" Allie grinned. Fulton gave her the same speech every time she went away without him.

"And you" he turned to Deanna.

"Me!" Deanna teased right back. Allie and Sarah smiled at the interaction. Fulton had taken to becoming a surrogate father like a duck to water, so to speak.

"No wild partying with grandpa" Fulton instructed.

'But can I go to the zoo?" Deanna asked hopefully. David Taylor had promised his granddaughter a trip to the zoo during their visit.

"Aw well I guess I can allow that" Fulton smiled.

"YAY!" Deanna declared happily.

"You are so bad" Allie whispered referring to his partying comment.

"You love it" Fulton kissed her head.

"Final boarding call for flight 492 direct to Minnesota" the intercom announced.

"Okay kiddo that's us. Give Sarah and daddy a kiss" Allie instructed waiting as Deanna bear hugged her aunt/sister and gave her a sloppy kiss.

She then did the same to Fulton.

"Bye mommy!" she went to give Allie a kiss.

"Whoah there princess, mommy's coming with you remember?" Allie laughed as she picked her daughter up.

"But I'm going to visit grandpa" Deanna declared.

"And mommy's going to take you to grandpa" Allie explained patiently.

"Oh!" Deanna finally understood.

Fulton and Sarah stifled giggles. The thought of a three year old going to Minnesota by herself was absurd. Trust Deanna to think of it though.

"Well I'll see you guys in two weeks, behave the both of you" Allie instructed Fulton and Sarah.

"You behave too" Sarah cheekily said giving her sister a hug.

"Bye duchess" Fulton said giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you" he added.

"I love you too" Allie replied kissing him again whilst Sarah made choking noises in the background.

"Real mature bear" Allie rolled her eyes and Fulton stole another kiss from her.

"I try" Sarah shrugged.

"Okay we'd better go, see you soon" Allie said taking her carry on from Fulton with her free hand as she lugged it and Deanna towards the entrance gate.

"Wanna watch the plane take off?" Fulton asked.

"Sure" Sarah replied heading towards the lounge windows.

* * *

"Ah its my two favourite girls!" David Taylor exclaimed when he saw his daughter and granddaughter coming through the arrivals gate.

"Hey dad" Allie said giving her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look well, and this one has grown up to be a big strong girl now haven't you?" David gushed over his granddaughter who lapped up the attention.

"Good flight?" David asked taking the luggage trolley from Allie.

"Yeah not too bad, they let Deanna up in the cockpit" Allie replied stretching her neck out.

"No it's a chicken pit" Deanna declared. "And I got wings!" she announced showing her grandfather the wing pin that was given to her.

"Oh very nice" David smirked knowing that Deanna wouldn't have shut up for the entire flight. He knew the look on his daughters face when she was getting a headache and she was sporting that look right now.

"Okay kiddo who wants to have Vicki's special ice cream sundae when we get home?" David asked Deanna excitedly.

"ME!" she screeched and Allie had to cover her ears.

"When's your flight due to leave tomorrow?" David asked his daughter when she'd recovered.

"Takes off at seven" Allie replied knowing she'd have to be at the airport by six am.

She highly doubted that Hayley would even be out of bed on the AM side of the day, unless it was the very early hours of the morning.

"Okay, you're right for transportation in LA?" David asked.

"Yeah Hayley's organised a rental for me" Allie advised.

"Good, I don't like the idea of you walking in that place" David was relieved.

"Whoah big car!" Deanna exclaimed when David led them out towards his car in the car park.

"Um dad why did you buy a Hummer?" Allie asked staring at the enormous black off-road vehicle standing before her.

"What? You don't like it?" David asked.

"Well yeah, Hummer's are kinda cool, but they're so not you" Allie replied.

"Hey I'm a Hummer man!" David protested.

"Yeah in your head" Allie muttered.

"I'm a Hummer man!" Deanna mimicked doing a little dance.

David laughed at his granddaughter. Even Allie had to laugh at that since it was pretty cute.

"Well at least it's black, I'd be really worrying about a mid-life crisis if it were red, or even yellow" Allie joked.

"Black was the only colour they had left" David replied with a straight face.

"Oh" was all Allie could say.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe you're here!" Linda Conway hugged her old high school roommate.

"Me neither, you look amazing" Allie compliment the heavily pregnant Linda.

"Thank you" Linda beamed. It was obvious the compliment really pleased her.

"How's married life been treating you?" Allie asked as Linda ushered her into the living room.

"Well it has its moments, but people think I'm unwed cos my fingers are too fat to put my wedding ring on, you should see how many old ladies do that 'tsk tsk' thing at me in the supermarket" Linda laughed.

"Oh the fat fingers are one thing I'm not going to miss, and the fat ankles!" Allie groaned. She had driven Fulton insane with the talk of her 'cankles' (where the calf morphs into the ankle without any definition).

"So they go away then?" Linda asked hopefully.

Allie lifted her pant leg "YEP!" she declared happily.

"Oh you give me hope!" Linda laughed.

"So where's Charlie?" Allie asked realising that Linda's husband had not been seen.

"Good question, CHARLIE!" Linda bellowed making Allie cover her ears for the second time that day.

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled back obviously engrossed in whatever he was doing.

"Get your rude ass out here, we have company" Linda screamed.

"I'M BUSY!" Charlie screamed back.

"CHARLIE!" Linda broke all decibel records and Charlie promptly came running.

"ALLIE!" Charlie yelled bounding over to hug his friend's girlfriend.

"Hey Charles, what's up!" Allie laughed hugging him back.

"Ducks made the playoffs" Charlie beamed.

"Um I didn't think the qualifiers had finished yet" Allie was confused. She thought he was talking about the NHL Anaheim Ducks.

"No MY Ducks" Charlie corrected her.

"What?" Allie now thought he meant the old team who hadn't seen each other in years.

"My Ducks, I coach Pee Wees now. The District Five Ducks have made the playoffs" Charlie grinned.

"That's awesome, congratulations" Allie now finally got what he was talking about. Linda was rolling her eyes. Charlie always just assumed everyone was on the same page as him when he talked about hockey, never mind the fact that Allie had been living in Boston for nearly four years now.

"I know, so how's the big Bash Man?" Charlie asked after his friend.

"He's good, I think works getting a little hectic for him though" Allie replied. The reason he couldn't make the trip with her was because he had three large cases that were really close to settling in favour of his clients.

"Bummer" Charlie replied.

"So have you seen anyone else?" Linda interjected feeling a little raw at Charlie for hogging her friend.

"No, you're top of my list of friends to see" Allie grinned sensing Linda was feeling a little off. She understood completely, when she was pregnant one second she was all Miss Normal and the next she was a contender for the spawn of Satan himself.

"Aw I feel loved" Linda said glaring at Charlie to make her point.

"I love you honey" Charlie knew the routine. He'd endured seven months of the mood swings. He couldn't wait for the baby to come out.

"Hey do you wanna see the nursery?" Linda was back to her peppy self again.

"Sure" Allie replied knowing if Charlie had his way it would be filled with hockey gear.

Linda grinned and led the way to the nursery upstairs.

"Wow this is amazing" Allie said when she entered the room.

Linda and Charlie had gone through a lot of work. The walls were painted a baby blue with a dark blue trim. But there was something about the way the room came together that seemed all too familiar to Allie.

"Hayley designed it didn't she?" Allie recognised her friend's handiwork anywhere. When they were at middle school, Hayley had a knack for doing up her room in a way that made every girl in school want the same thing. After she decorated Allie's room one afternoon the other girls begged her to fix up theirs. Style must have been in Hayley's blood.

"Yeah, she did a wonderful job didn't she?" Linda replied.

"Yeah she's talented" Allie agreed.

"Hey Allie?" Charlie called into the room with the cordless phone in his hand.

"Yeah?" Allie replied.

"How long are you in town for?" Charlie asked.

"Just today and tonight" Allie replied.

"Are you up for a mini Duck reunion?" Charlie asked hopefully. It was obviously one of the Ducks who still lived in Minnesota on the phone.

"Sure, but there's something I have to do first" Allie replied with her eyes downcast.

"Oh yeah, of course" Charlie knew what she meant.

She was going to visit Dean Portman.

* * *

**okay no reviews for the first chapter, a little disappointing!! **


	3. Reunions

Allie swung by her father's house to pick up Deanna before she drove back into town to the cemetery.

"Mommy where we going?" Deanna asked.

Allie took a deep breath. Although Deanna knew that she was special enough to have two daddies (which the other mothers at the play group centre didn't appreciate much), she didn't understand that her biological father was dead and buried in a graveyard so to speak. All she knew was that her other daddy lived in the sky.

"Somewhere special" Allie replied not knowing what else to say.

"With toys?" Deanna asked hopefully.

Allie laughed "Not that kind of special sweetie"

Deanna just looked confused.

"It's a surprise" Allie countered and Deanna's face lit up.

Allie noticed flashing lights in her rear vision mirror so she pulled over to allow a screaming ambulance pass her.

Deanna thought this was wonderful.

"Wee-ooo wee-ooo" she said happily as she waved at the passing emergency services vehicle.

Allie smiled at her daughter.

"Are they the doctors or the fireman?" Deanna asked. Fulton had tried patiently to explain to her one day about the difference between a fire truck and an ambulance (his words were "_Fire trucks carry firemen and ambulances carry doctors"_) but she never quite grasped the difference.

"Doctors sweetie" Allie replied. She knew it was technically incorrect, ambulances carried paramedics but she also knew that was way too difficult to explain to a three year old.

"Are they going to help a sick lady?" Deanna asked. It was always a 'lady' with her.

"Maybe" Allie replied.

"Mommy look a doggie!" Deanna pointed out her window at a teenage boy walking his large dog.

"Who does that doggie look like?" Allie asked.

"BASH!" Deanna cried triumphantly. Bash was Deanna's new buddy. A very hairy and slobbery buddy.

"That's right" Allie said flicking on her indicator before she turned into the cemetery car park.

"Bash licked me on the face and it was wet" Deanna babbled on. She hadn't even noticed they stopped the car.

She stopped talking when Allie shut the engine off.

"Is this my surprise?" she asked.

* * *

"Fulton my man, whats up?" Charlie was pleased to hear from his friend.

"Nothing man, I need to ask your advice on something" Fulton sat behind his heavy oak desk cradling the phone on his shoulder.

"Fire away" Charlie replied.

"Well I've been thinking about asking Allie something when she gets back and I want your opinion" Fulton explained.

"Aw dude congratulations man!" Charlie smiled and Linda looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Man I haven't asked her yet! I just want to know what your thoughts on it are" Futon reminded his friend that there was nothing to congratulate him for, yet.

"I think its awesome, you love her and she loves you so why not?" Charlie waved the quizzical Linda away and kept talking.

"Have you seen her? She's in Minnesota until tomorrow" Fulton asked.

"Yeah she just left actually" Charlie replied.

"What before or after I called?" Fulton hoped to god that Allie wasn't still at the Conway house hearing Charlie's end of the conversation.

"Before, she was going to pick the kid up and then she was gonna go see Portman" Charlie literally smacked himself in the forehead as he revealed Allie's plan to see Portman.

"Oh" Fulton said softly.

"Mr Reed, your three o'clock is here" Fulton's secretary popped her head into the room.

"Thanks Carly" Fulton replied.

"I've gotta go man, it was a stupid idea anyway, forget I even said anything" Fulton got back to Charlie.

"Bullshit it's a stupid idea, you're stupid for thinking it's a stupid idea. She's probably just taken Deanna there so she can see where he is" Charlie said.

"Yeah whatever, I gotta go" Fulton said and hung up the phone.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He should have known she'd want to visit Portman's gravesite when she was in Minnesota. But every time he hears the words "Allie" and "Portman" in the same sentence it brings the wave of guilt he's felt ever since he first realised he had feelings for his best friend's girl.

It also brought about insecurities that Allie would leave him when she woke up and realised what a horrible person and friend he was. That was the one insecurity he just couldn't shake.

_She's probably better off without me anyway_ Fulton decided.

* * *

Allie made her way down the mossy path towards the place where she knew was the last resting place of Dean Michael Portman.

Holding her three year old daughter's hand who was absolutely mystified at all the headstones (she'd just asked if they were all having a party).

Turning down the last row she finally came to Dean's grave. She was grateful that someone had maintained it and there were some fresh flowers adorning the stone.

"Why we stop?" Deanna asked.

Allie took a deep breath. She'd been practising in her head over and over as to how she'd explain this one but so far she'd come up with nothing.

"Deanna, this is the special place where you can talk to your daddy" Allie explained trying not to cry. She couldn't have Deanna thinking this was a sad time.

"Like on the phone?" Deanna asked. She thought her mom was talking about Fulton.

"No your other daddy, the daddy that lives up there" Allie pointed to the sky.

"Oh, hi daddy!" Deanna waved at the sky and Allie had to smile.

"You see when he had to go he needed a place to rest before he lived in the sky so we picked here. You see all the other places?" Allie gestured to the other gravesites.

"Yeah" Deanna looked around.

"Well they all live up in the sky too and this was their place to rest before they moved" Allie finished hoping like mad that it wasn't too complicated to understand.

"Oh, so they live with daddy too?" she asked.

"Yeah kind of" Allie hoped she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Can I still talk to him?" Deanna asked.

"Of course you can" Allie smiled.

"I love you daddy" she said hugging the headstone.

At that point Allie had to put her sunglasses back on. It was possibly the most adorable thing she'd ever witnessed.

"I love you baby" she added hugging the tombstone along with her daughter not caring if anyone thought she was insane.

The person watching them didn't think she was insane.

Even though she felt that Allie Taylor had ruined her life, watching her with her only granddaughter made her wish that she had acted differently.

She'd lost her husband, her son and her daughter. Now she knew she'd never get to meet her only grandchild.

And it was her own damn fault.

Watching the girl, whom she mentally calculated must have been around three years old by now, she couldn't help but remark at how much she looked like her late father.

The little girl had her father's dark curly hair and his olive complexion whilst she had her mother's bright green eyes and smile.

Kate Portman had no choice but to praise Allie Taylor for allowing her son's memory to be known to his only child but deep down she wished that the child would know of her own memory.

* * *

After their 'chat' with Dean, Allie decided to take Deanna somewhere fun.

She decided to bring her to the Conway's party.

"Come on Deanna hurry up" Allie was trying to get her three year old out the door but somewhere along the way she'd been hanging around with her aunt Hayley way too long.

"I can't think of wear!" came the exasperated cry.

Allie tried her hardest not to laugh as she moved towards the bed.

"What's your favourite colour today?" she asked knowing this would always help her choose quickly. She couldn't believe that at three years old Deanna had become such a fashionista.

"Ummmm, bwoo like the sky my daddy lives in" Deanna replied.

"So what about the blue dress?" Allie pointed to the blue dress hanging up.

"Yeah!" Deanna was finally happy.

_Thank God!_ Allie thought as she slipped the dress over the child's head.

* * *

"Aw you brought her, she's so cute" Linda Conway gushed as the pair arrived at the party.

"Guys can you shut it for a minute!" Charlie screamed calling the party to a halt.

"What is it now Spazzway?" Goldberg asked. They were under the impression that the party was just a party for the sake of a party.

"Our special guests have arrived" Charlie grinned wickedly as he now knew he had the attention of the entire room.

"What is he doing?" Allie hissed to Linda who rolled her eyes.

"You know Charlie, likes to make a big deal out of everything" Linda whispered back.

"Now if my lovely wife can bring the special guests this way" Charlie thought he'd earn some brownie points with Linda whilst he was at it.

"I so want a divorce right now" Linda whispered.

"You don't mean that" Allie smiled as Linda led her into the room.

"ALLIE AND DEANNA TAYLOR!" Charlie declared.

"My names Deanna Taylor-Portman!" Deanna was insulted that Charlie had gotten her name wrong.

"Sorry, DEANNA TAYLOR-PORTMAN!" Charlie amended his error.

"Hi guys" Allie said feeling a little embarrassed at all the attention.

"Allie! Oh my god how are you" Connie Moreau rushed forward. The girls hadn't seen each other since Charlie's wedding.

"Good, wow you look fantastic" Allie took note of Connie's appearance. She still had the same trim athletic build as she did back in high school but her hair was cut in a shorter shoulder length layered style. It made her look sophisticated.

"Thank you so do you" Connie returned the compliment.

"Hey Deanna!" Connie greeted the child.

"Hi" Deanna replied shyly. She obviously didn't remember Connie from Charlie's wedding two years ago. Not that anyone expected her to.

"This is Connie" Allie introduced her again.

"You're the lady in mommy's photos" Deanna recognised her face.

"That's right" Connie realised Deanna must've been talking about the Ducks photos Allie and Fulton keep around the house.

"Hey there's the man that looks like a clown!" Deanna pointed over to Averman and Allie and Connie both burst out laughing.

"Oh that is just too precious" Connie nearly choked on her words as she laughed.

Deanna thought this was wonderful and proceeded to laugh extremely loudly too.

"Hey remember me? I'm uncle Averman!" Averman had bounced over to Deanna.

"Yup" Deanna only remembered him from photos.

Averman and Deanna then engaged themselves in a silly conversation that no one but them could understand.

Allie laughed, she knew that Averman and Deanna would hit it off.

"How's Ken do you still see him?" Connie asked.

"Not since he moved back to San Francisco a few months ago" Allie explained. Ken had been engaged to a woman he met at a psychiatrists convention two years ago but she'd turned out to be a fraud and had taken most of his money before he realised. He was devastated.

"Its so sad what happened" Connie said. The ducks gossip chain still worked like a charm.

"Yeah but he's better off without her, I really didn't like her" Allie recalled the first time she'd met "Lorraine" who had 'accidentally on purpose' spilled her drink over Allie at a bar.

"None of us did" Connie agreed.

"So hey I saw Julie on ESPN, doesn't she look amazing?" Allie and Connie had taken up residence on the Conway's sofa with Linda looking tired sitting next to them.

"She does, must be that Californian sun" Linda said thinking about the time Charlie had cheated on her with Julie back in Freshman year. It still infuriated her a little bit but she realised that if it weren't for that event, then they wouldn't be the couple they were today.

She loved Charlie dearly but his over enthusiastic approach to just about anything hockey and Ducks related was enough to make her want to kill him.

By the time Allie had to leave to get Deanna and herself into bed, Deanna and Averman had become best buddies and Allie had caught up with all the Minnesota Ducks.

"You can always come back after you drop this one off you know" Charlie escorted her out to her car.

"Thanks Chuck but I have an early flight tomorrow. I'll come see you when I pick her up in a weeks time though" Allie promised.

"You'd better, this is like the first baby Duck ever you know" Charlie obviously had a little to drink and was swaying a little as he spoke.

Ordinarily this would have made Deanna giggle but she'd passed out like a light ten minutes ago after playing with Averman.

"Okay Charlie, thanks for inviting us. Its been fun" Allie gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get into the car.

"Dude the captain of the Varsity cheerleaders just kissed me on the cheek!" Charlie declared to Goldberg who was just as inebriated as Charlie.

"AWESOME!" Goldberg screamed back.

_Some things never change_ she thought to herself as she drove off into the night.

* * *

**ANDIELU - you are a doll, thanks for reviewing, yep Charlie and Linda are having a baby (whoah scary thought that Charlie's reproducing!) **


End file.
